My happy ending
by Kairi-kun
Summary: This is Naruto and Ino's happy ending. In Naruto's P.O.V. Rated for slight language...The title was just something I thought of on the fly so it really doesn't fit in with the story but oh well


Disclaimer: The plot is mine but not the characters.

* * *

My breath caught in my throat and so did the blood. I was dieing I knew and it was because of _him_. Because of the Uchiha. Because of Sasuke. I held my arms around her and I could feel that her breathing was erratic. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing could have made me believe we would die like this. By the hands of my best friend. But I guess that didn't matter as of now. The blood that was dripping from the corner of my mouth was a painful reminder that he was no longer who he used to be. The chidori had gone through her and into me. Killing two birds with one stone perhaps. He had a smug smile on his face. No. He had a sadistically smug smile on his face. She was staring ahead of us painfully. The man we had once thought of as a comrade had tried to kill us. The man she used to love had put chidori through us both.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and then they slipped past her beautiful blue eyes. We had fallen in love years ago but I knew this was painful for her. Not only physically but mentally. To realize that this was not the same boy she used to chase after in the academy. Her blonde hair tickled my chin as it blew in the wind. We didn't dare move and the chidori was still going through us. The rookies stared in shock at this. I hated that they had to see us both die. Ino's blood was seeping into my own clothes as well as my blood in hers. My own blue eyes were still so wide and my blonde hair was blowing slightly to the side. We were dieing. On our wedding night. By the man I had thought of as my best friend for so long.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as the chidori was pulled out of us. Ino's knees shook and we both fell to the ground wrapped in each others embrace. The anbu were now attacking Sasuke and I knew he would be dead soon too. Ino was holding onto my hand shaking with tears. Sasuke looked down at us though he was being restrained. I coughed out blood making everyones eyes widen more in shock. But through the blood I said. "T-teme." Ino was clutching the wound made and was trying to heal it but Sasuke had hit vital spots. There was no way we would survive this. The vital spots would eventually kill us slowly so we laid there in a puddle of our own blood. The rookies ran over to us. Sakura was desperately trying to heal Ino and even Kyuubi couldn't heal me. This was the end for us. I looked at Ino and she looked at me. Reaching up she pushed Sakura's hands away.

"Please." Ino rasped out with blood pouring from her mouth. "Please don't try to save us." I looked at the shocked faces of the remaining rookies. Sasuke had been right on the spot with his chidori. He had hit vital spots so that we would die. He was being restrained by anbu while smirking. He had ruined my wedding. My one chance of happiness was gone. The rookies were looking at us shocked but I knew they were grieving even if we weren't dead yet. Sakura was holding onto Ino's hand crying. I had my arms wrapped around Ino in a loving embrace careful not to put any weight onto our wounds. Kyuubi wanted to spill Sasuke's blood now but I refused to let him take over. I wanted to die in peace with Ino in my arms. "Sakura you were my best friend even though we were rivals at one point. I hope life will treat you well." Ino started then looked to her teammates. "You were always there for me Shikamaru, Chouji. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you both. Everyone here was my friend and I regret not being able to spend more time with you all." I took over by speaking. "Sakura you were my first love and my teammate. I care for you deeply." I spit out blood then looked to the other rookies. "You were the first people to accept me for who I was and you gave me such a good life. Thank you all." They all were crying and even Gaara had tears falling. I hated seeing them cry but they needed to. Kakashi-sensei and baa-chan rushed over beside us. I smiled threw the blood causing more to pour out when I opened it again. "Thank you for being a great sensei Kakashi. I love you baa-chan even if we fought all the time." They both smiled in tears. Ino had her head on my shoulder trying to continue breathing. "Our time is short so I will say this now." I paused to catch my breath. "Move on and don't grieve for us. For now our souls can be set free. Maybe I will get to see mom, dad, and pervy sage again." The last part Ino and I said together. "We love you all." Then it was all black.

Four months later I woke up in a hospital bed. I was confused as to why this was. Shouldn't I be dead? I knew it was four months by the calendar that was beside my bed. I looked around with somewhat blurred vision and my eyes fell on the love of my life. Ino. She was awake and staring at me in confusion. She seemed to not know what was going on either. We knew we should have been dead but we weren't. Not that it was bad to alive but confusing. Sasuke had struck us with chidori on our wedding night. Hadn't he? He had hit a vital spot in our bodies too so we should be dead. Why weren't we? The door opened and almost twenty people burst in laughing and talking. But it all quieted down when they saw we were awake. They looked shocked but overjoyed as well.

"Your awake!" They yelled with happiness. I was dizzy but I knew that these were our friends. Along with the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Inoichi, and Ino's mother. I put a hand to my head trying to stop the dizziness that was making it hard to see. Tsunade-baachan ran over and started doing her medical jutsu on me while Sakura worked on Ino. They looked so happy to see us but that was wrong. We were supposed to be dead. What about Sasuke? "Sasuke?" I asked confused. Tsunade frowned and answered. "Dead. executed on the night you two went into your coma's." So that was why we weren't dead. It was unnerving to know that Sasuke had been executed right then and there. No trial. Just death. I couldn't blame them though. He had just sent Ino and I into coma's on our wedding night.

"How come we are alive though. I know he hit a vital spot!" I was so confused and Ino was too by the look on her face. Kakashi-sensei spoke up. "It seems the Kyuubi was able to heal some of the damage to your organ and let you slip into a coma to repair the damage. It seems that some of Kyuubi's chakra was slipped into Ino and did the same thing except for hers to heal by Sakura and Tsunade's medical ninjutsu." Well that explained a lot. Ino smiled and looked over at me and I asked. "Can we get married as soon as we are healed?" She nodded happily and I wanted to hold her in my arms at that moment. Tsunade kissed my forehead like she always does and looked at the rookies. They looked overjoyed that we had lived and I motioned them over. They took that as an invitation and tackled me into a hug then gave Ino hugs as well. I smiled at them. I finally knew what it felt like to have a family. We were released from the hospital a long week later while we were on crutches so we could stand on our own because we still had some damage to our bodies that hadn't healed. I was happy though because our friends were going to plan out the wedding for us while we healed.

I looked at the bingo book that had Sasuke's face in it and inwardly cursed the bastard. He just couldn't stand that I was becoming so happy. So he tries to kill Ino and I on our wedding night. He was a cruel bastard. I hated him. Yet I also didn't hate him. Because no matter what he was my brother. Ino was my love though so I was glad that he was dead. Now I could be happy with Ino Yamanaka as my wife. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was sleeping on my chest while breathing softly. Her breath tickled my neck and I ran a hand through her hair. I was content to hold Ino in my arms. The future Mrs. Uzumaki. The thought made me smile in happiness. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought this would happen. It was just too good to be true.

Two weeks later the wedding was finished and we were walking down the aisle. She looked stunning. Although I was disappointed that her mothers dress that she had been getting married in last time had been destroyed. Damn Sasuke. Sakura was the maid of honor while Shikamaru was the best man. Sakura had picked this dress out for Ino who absolutely loved it. She was happy to be married in it. It had a sweetheart neckline with beads wrapping around the top with a bell like skirt that was perfect on her form. My breath hitched and I was in a daze. This woman. Ino. Was going to be my wife. The one who had once hated me now loved me. I couldn't of been happier. She grabbed my hand and I hers. Inochi gave me a small smile before letting go of his daughters hands. I knew he was proud. Finally it was time. Time to make Ino my wife.

Baa-chan turned to me. "Do you ,Naruto Uzumaki ,take Ino Yamanaka to be your wife?"

"I do." I said with a voice full of love for Ino.

Baa-chan turned to Ino. "Do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?"

"I do." She said in a soft yet passionate voice.

Tears were in baa-chan's eyes. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I leaned in and captured Ino's lips with my own and holding onto her waist. She pushed her lips against mine with a loving kiss. We were in a world all our own. The cheers brought us back to reality though. The reception was held in the training grounds where we had our first kiss. It was decorated with lights and a tent over it. It was perfect. Ino and I had decided that we wanted to do our vows that we had wrote for each other at the reception so I was first. "Ino, when I first met you I had been an annoying gaki who played pranks so he could get attention. No one knew how lonely and sad I was except for jiji. You had confronted me one day asking me why I was always being annoying. It had brought up a lot of painful memories and you had seemed to know that so you had tried to comfort me. I told you of my past while you listened. It had been the first time someone had truly cared enough to listen to what I had wanted to say for so long. We then met in secret to hang out away from our teams and you had told me how much it hurt you when Sakura stopped being your friend. I had comforted you like you had done to me. Then we kissed here at the training grounds where we met in secret. My first kiss with a woman thanks to the academy incident. But I loved it. I had fallen for you that day and we had started secretly going out. When your dad found out he had tracked me down and gave me the father speech which I knew had been coming. I would never hurt you because even then I had loved you." I smiled at her. "I love you Ino."

They clapped with tears in their eyes after and Ino stood up. "When I first met you Naru-chan you had been playing all alone. I knew you as the kid who pranked everyone that he knew which irked me. So i confronted you and you spilled your heart to me. Never in my life had someone been so brutally honest about what has happened in their life. I knew the Hokage was the only person who seemed to care for you so I listened and comforted you when I could. Never in my life had I heard so a saddening tale. I truly wished that I could kick the asses of everyone who's ever hurt you because you were my friend from then on. I told you about my life and how much I was torn apart when Sakura and I stopped being friends. You had comforted me with a gentleness that I never knew you had. I fell for you after that. Our first kiss was in these training grounds when we were talking and I was on cloud nine. You were my first kiss. I loved you then and now. Daddy had tracked you down and given you a long talk like any father and I knew you would never hurt me anyway because we were in love. "She smiled. "I love you Naruto."

People were crying. I kissed Ino on her cheek and she smiled at me happily. Her mother was crying happily while her father was holding onto her smiling. It even looked like he had tears in his eyes. Baa-chan was crying as well as Sakura. I only wished that pervy sage along with tou-san and kaa-san could have been here. I also wanted to jiji but they were dead. I had spoke with Ino about some things and we had agreed on something important. But I won't get into that. I took my new wife's hand and led her to the dancefloor. We danced together for the first time as husband and wife. The happiest I had ever been in my life. Sakura was dancing with Lee and I finally noticed the ring on her finger. They were engaged I guess. Four months in a coma and they decide they want to tie the knot. I'm so out of the loop. Ino pulled me away from the reception and led me farther down in the training grounds. To a lake. The same lake where we had our first kiss. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and blushed which made her look even more adorable to me. "I love you Ino." She pressed her forehead against mine. "I love you too Naruto." Then our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Its been almost ten months since our wedding day. The happiest day of my life besides today. The day our twins were born. The two babies were cradled in their mothers lap. She was panting and sweating but smiling. She always smiled now. We knew what to name them. The baby boy and the baby girl we now had. The two bundles of joy. Baa-chan leaned back with Shizune who looked tired. They had delivered the baby and we had Shizune as the godmother and Shikamaru as the godfather. Baa-chan smiled at me and I smiled tiredly. Ino had almost broken my hand during the delivery. I was now being healed by a smirking Baa-chan.

"So what are you naming them?" She asked and I looked down at Ino.

I smiled happily taking the boy in my arms. "We are naming him Hiruzen after jiji."

"We are naming the girl Kushina after Naruto's mother." Ino stated proudly.

Baa-chan had tears in her eyes. I knew she was happy with the names but she missed both my kaa-san and pervy sage. They were her life afterall. When I was alone with Ino I laid down beside her. She nuzzled my neck and then held Kushina close to her. I put Hiruzen in her arms and she smiled happily. We had a family. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Since the day I married Ino I had been the happiest I had ever been. When we left the hospital we walked and stood on the Hokage mountain. Hiruzen and Kushina in our arms.

"Welcome to your new home Hiruzen, Kushina."

* * *

Review


End file.
